Despair
by tyngst
Summary: Dia sempurna, memiliki puluhan pengagum yang mengejarnya, tapi dia memilihku. Aku, Lee Taeyong, yang akan kalah telak bila disandingkan dengan para wanita dan pria mana pun yang mengejar-ngejarnya. [NCT AU, OOC] [ Jung Jaehyun x Lee Taeyong; Jaeyong ]
1. Chapter 1

Aku menyayanginya, sangat. Bahkan mungkin aku mencintainya.

Aku menyukai semua hal tentangnya. Sepasang netra karamelnya yang hangat, yang mampu membiusku ketika tatapan kami terkunci dengan satu sama lain, yang memancarkan kesan dominan ketika ia sedang berada dalam mode seriusnya. Bibir merahnya yang sering terkatup rapat, namun dapat membuatku terpesona setiap kali merekah membentuk senyuman, yang mampu membuat lututku lemas setiap kali bibir kami bertemu dalam sebuah pagutan intens. Bahunya yang lebar dan kokoh, yang membuatnya terlihat begitu gagah, yang selalu menjadi tempat sandaranku setiap kali aku terlalu lelah dengan semua beban yang berada di pundakku. Dadanya yang bidang, yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian para wanita dan beberapa pria ketika ia mengenakan kemeja pas badan, yang menjadi tempat bersembunyiku ketika aku ingin meluapkan segala emosi yang tertahan dalam hati. Dan tangannya, yang melingkar dengan mantap di sekeliling tubuhku, membuatku begitu nyaman berada di dalam rengkuhannya.

Jung Jaehyun adalah definisi dari _adonis_ , seseorang yang begitu indah dengan segala kesempurnaannya, yang memiliki puluhan wanita dan bahkan pria yang mengejar-ngejarnya, yang jatuh pada pesonanya, namun ia malah memilihku.

Aku, seorang Lee Taeyong, yang benar-benar biasa saja, dan akan kalah telak bila dibandingkan dengan para wanita dan pria yang mengejar-ngejarnya.

Tapi dia memilihku.

Aku.

" _—_ _A man's spirit is free, but his pride binds him with chains of suffocation in a prison of his own insecurities._ "

 **Despair**

 **Jung Jaehyun x Lee Taeyong**

 **NCT © SM Entertainment**

 **Alternate Universe**

 **Warn!Possible typo(s), OOC, etc.**

" _Anaknya benar-benar tampan, Tae. Oh, dan seksi. Sangat seksi. Aku pernah melihatnya sekali, di majalah bisnis milik ayahku, dan… astaga, kau harus lihat sendiri bagaimana seksinya dia._ "

"Astaga, aku meneleponmu bukan untuk mendengarmu _memuji_ anak dari pemilik perusahaan tempat aku baru diterima bekerja," Aku memutar mataku, tak bisa percaya dengan reaksi sahabatku satu ini. Ten memang benar-benar unik dan berbeda. Kalau orang lain akan langsung memberikan ucapan selamat pada situasi seperti ini, Ten malah memberikanku informasi tentang anak dari pemilik perusahaan tempatku akan mulai bekerja Senin nanti, suatu informasi yang sesungguhnya sama sekali tak kubutuhkan. "Aku menyesal menjadikanmu orang pertama yang kuberitahu tentang berita ini."

" _Oh, apakah aku harus merasa terharu karenanya? Apakah aku harus menangis?_ " Terdengar suara tangisan yang benar-benar palsu di ujung sana, dan aku harus menahan diriku agar tidak tertawa. Seaneh-anehnya sahabatku yang satu ini, aku benar-benar merasa berterimakasih karena ia sudah hadir di dalam hidupku yang berantakan. " _Oke, saatnya serius. Selamat, Taeyongie! Aku tahu kau pasti akan mendapatkan pekerjaan ini, tidak ada yang lebih pantas mendapatkannya selain dirimu. Bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya malam ini?_ "

"Kalau definisi merayakanmu itu minum-minum di bar sampai mabuk, maka tidak, aku tidak tertarik untuk merayakannya," aku terkekeh, meniup helai-helai rambutku yang jatuh di dahi. Tampaknya aku harus memotong rambutku agar dapat terlihat lebih rapi di hari pertama masuk kerja nanti. "Terimakasih, Ten. Aku tidak tahu akan seperti apa hidupku kalau tidak ada dirimu dan Jeno."

" _Astaga, kau seharusnya memperingatkanku lebih dulu untuk menyiapkan tisu kalau kau mau mengatakan hal-hal mengharukan seperti itu,_ " Ten memprotes dengan suara kerasnya yang menyerupai teriakan, hampir membuat telingaku sakit. Aku tahu suara kerasnya itu hanya upayanya untuk menyembunyikan tangisan terharunya. Sahabatku ini memang benar-benar mudah terharu dan menangis, sungguh. " _Malam ini aku akan ke rumahmu, siap-siap, ya! Kita akan bersenang-senang!_ "

Sebelum aku sempat membalas ucapannya, Ten sudah memutus sambungan secara sepihak, membuatku menggerutu sebal karena sifatnya yang suka seenaknya. Tapi beberapa detik setelahnya terulas sebuah senyum di bibirku. Hari ini _mood_ ku memang sedang benar-benar baik, setelah mendapat pesan bahwa aku diterima untuk bekerja di salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Korea Selatan.

 _Jung Group_ , sebuah perusahaan raksasa yang bergerak di banyak bidang, yang menjadi perusahaan impian bagi sebagian besar penduduk Korea Selatan yang ingin menjadi pekerja kantoran, karena gajinya yang tinggi dan kesempatan untuk bekerja di cabang mereka yang terletak di luar negeri. Siapa yang tidak mau bekerja di luar negeri, dengan penerbangan pulang-pergi serta tempat tinggal yang dibiayai oleh perusahaan?

Memang sih, aku hanya diterima sebagai pegawai magang dengan kontrak bekerja selama satu tahun, tapi aku masih merasa sangat senang karena meskipun hanya pegawai magang, aku tetap digaji dengan jumlah yang hampir sama dengan gajiku semasa aku bekerja di lima pekerjaan sambilan yang berbeda dulu.

Dalam waktu dekat, aku pasti sudah bisa membelikan Jeno sepatu dan tas baru, serta ponsel model terbaru, kalau bisa.

Aku tahu Jeno selalu berkata bahwa ia tidak menginginkan sepatu atau tas baru, bahwa ia tidak membutuhkan ponsel, tapi aku tetap ingin membelikannya.

Adikku, Jeno, memang tidak pernah meminta banyak dariku. Ia selalu berkata bahwa ia sudah bersyukur dengan semua hal yang ia punya, bahwa ia sudah merasa puas dengan hidupnya yang sekarang, asal aku tetap berada di sampingnya, tapi aku juga tahu terkadang ia merasa iri dengan teman-temannya yang sudah memiliki ponsel model terbaru. Aku tahu ia terkadang merasa iri dengan teman-temannya yang datang ke sekolah dengan sepatu baru atau tas baru, sedangkan ia sendiri masih bertahan dengan sepatu yang sudah ia kenakan selama tiga tahun, dan tas yang sudah ia kenakan selama empat tahun.

Aku terkadang merasa bersalah pada Jeno, merasa bersalah karena ia harus bertahan dengan keadaan seperti ini, kehidupan tanpa orangtua dan kondisi ekonomi yang pas-pasan, meskipun Jeno sendiri seringkali berkata bahwa aku sama sekali tak bersalah.

Bahwa bukan salahku kedua orangtua kami meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil lima tahun yang lalu, meninggalkanku hanya berdua dengan Jeno, tanpa sanak saudara yang mau mengurus kami. Untungnya kami masih punya rumah yang sudah kami tinggali sejak kecil, dan aku sudah cukup umur untuk bekerja sambilan saat itu, sehingga kami tidak benar-benar terpuruk.

Dan kami juga beruntung karena ada Ten, dan Jaemin. Jaemin, sahabat Jeno sejak kecil yang selalu bersedia untuk meminjami, bahkan membelikan Jeno barang-barang yang ia butuhkan. Yang selalu menjadi sandaran adikku setiap kali ia ingin menangis, namun tidak ingin menangis di hadapanku karena ia tahu aku juga mengalami luka yang sama.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu, sih? Menyeramkan, tahu."

"Hush, Jeno. Sore, Taeyong _hyung_! Tumben tidak di tempat kerja sambilan?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika mendengar dua suara yang sangat familiar bagiku, dan aku langsung tersenyum hangat begitu melihat sosok adikku dan sahabatnya, yang baru pulang sekolah. Tampaknya aku terlalu larut dalam lamunanku tadi, sampai-sampai tak mendengar pintu rumah yang terbuka, lalu tertutup lagi.

"Ah, kalian sudah pulang?" Aku bertanya, bangkit dari dudukku, lalu berjalan menuju dapur. "Apa kalian lapar? Ingin dibuatkan sesuatu?"

"Aku sudah makan tadi," Jeno berkata, tapi ia masih mengekoriku ke dapur, dengan Jaemin yang berada di belakangnya. "Tapi kurasa aku masih bisa makan _ramyun_."

"Tidak, Jeno, kau sudah makan _ramyun_ selama tiga hari berturut-turut," aku berkata, membalikkan tubuhku agar menghadap adikku, lalu memasang ekspresi serius. "Bagaimana denganmu, Jaemin? Mau sesuatu?"

"Tidak, _hyung_ , aku masih kenyang," Jaemin menjawab dengan nada sopan dan senyuman manisnya. Astaga, kadang-kadang aku begitu ingin agar Jeno dapat bertukar sifat dengan Jaemin, satu hari saja. Jangan salah paham, aku menyayangi adikku dengan sepenuh hatiku, tapi terkadang sifatnya yang terlalu terus terang dan tidak ada manis-manisnya itu membuatku sakit kepala.

"Buatkan aku roti dengan selai cokelat, kalau begitu," Jeno mendudukan dirinya di kursi meja makan, dan Jaemin mengikuti dengan duduk di sebelah Jeno. Aku tersenyum melihat keduanya, mereka benar-benar tak terpisahkan sejak dulu. Aku bahkan tak akan kaget kalau suatu hari nanti mereka memutuskan untuk menikah, sangking tak bisanya berpisah dari satu sama lain. "Tuh kan, Jaemin. Kau lihat senyum di wajah _hyung_ ku itu, kan? Menyeramkan, dia tak biasanya murah senyum seperti hari ini."

"Mungkin sesuatu yang baik terjadi dengan Taeyong _hyung_ hari ini?"

Aku yang awalnya sudah dalam proses untuk membuatkan roti untuk Jeno, langsung menghentikan kegiatanku begitu mendengar suara ragu Jaemin. Aku cepat-cepat menghampiri kedua remaja yang umurnya lima tahun dibawahku itu, mendudukan diriku di hadapan mereka.

Aku benar-benar bersemangat untuk menyampaikan kabar baik ini pada mereka. Jeno pasti akan senang karena kakaknya akhirnya tak perlu bekerja dalam lima pekerjaan sambilan yang berbeda-beda lagi, sedangkan Jaemin memang selalu ikut senang setiap kali orang lain sedang senang.

"Sesuatu yang _sangat_ baik memang terjadi padaku hari ini," Aku berkata, merogoh saku celana pendekku untuk mengambil ponselku, ponsel model lama yang hanya bisa digunakan untuk menelepon dan berkirim pesan. Aku membuka aplikasi pesan, dan membuka pesan yang letaknya paling atas di daftar pesan yang kuterima. Pesan yang membuatku berteriak kegirangan seperti seorang gadis. "Baca pesan ini, Jeno, Jaemin."

Jeno menerima ponsel yang kusodorkan padanya, lalu mulai membaca pesan yang tertera di layar ponsel. Jaemin sendiri menyenderkan tubuhnya pada bahu Jeno, agar mempermudahnya untuk membaca pesan di layar ponsel yang berada dalam genggaman Jeno.

Setelah beberapa detik mereka habiskan untuk membaca kata demi kata yang tertera di layar ponselku, Jaemin-lah yang pertama kali bereaksi, dengan senyum lebarnya dan bagaimana ia langsung bangkit dari duduknya untuk menghampiriku dan memelukku erat.

"Selamat, _hyung_!" Jaemin berkata dengan tulus, ia benar-benar terdengar ikut senang untukku. "Dengar-dengar, Jung _Group_ itu perusahaan yang sangat besar dan bagus, teman-temanku banyak yang ingin bekerja di sana setelah mereka dewasa nanti."

Aku membalas pelukan Jaemin, tersenyum menatapnya ketika ia melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuhku.

Tatapanku kemudian jatuh pada sosok adikku, yang masih berada di duduknya, matanya masih menatap layar ponsel dengan tatapan serius.

"Jeno…?"

" _Hyung_ , pesan ini sungguhan?" Jeno akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatapku, suaranya terdengar bergetar seakan menahan tangis. "Jung _Group_? Kalau _hyung_ diterima bekerja di sana, berarti _hyung_ tak perlu bekerja dari pagi sampai pagi lagi, kan? _Hyung_ tak perlu lagi bekerja di lima tempat yang berbeda, kan? _Hyung_ juga sekarang sudah bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersamaku, kan? Pesan ini sungguhan kan, _hyung_?"

Aku menganggukan kepalaku, sudah ingin bangkit untuk memeluk adikku tersayang, namun aku didahului olehnya, dengan lengannya yang sekarang melingkar di sekeliling pinggangku.

Berada di dalam pelukannya, membuatku tersadar bahwa Jeno sudah tumbuh dengan begitu cepat. Dulu setiap kali kami berpelukan, kepalanya pasti hanya akan mencapai dadaku saja, yang membuatnya dapat menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadaku, tapi sekarang, ia sudah lebih tinggi dariku, sekarang, setiap kali kami berpelukan, aku lah yang akan menaruh kepalaku di atas pundaknya.

Astaga, kenapa aku tiba-tiba merasa sangat emosional begini.

"Aku sangat senang, _hyung_ ," Jeno berbisik di telingaku. "Selamat, aku—astaga, aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang harus kuucapkan. Kau tidak akan kelelahan lagi, _hyung_. Kau—kau diterima di salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Korea Selatan, _hyung_. Astaga, aku sangat senang."

Aku tertawa, tawa yang bercampur dengan air mata yang mulai meluncur turun di pipiku. Aku tahu mungkin ini kelihatan begitu berlebihan, atau mungkin aku kelihatan cengeng, tapi aku tidak peduli. Baik aku dan Jeno tahu betapa beratnya kehidupan kami setelah kedua orangtua kami meninggal, bagaimana aku, yang waktu itu baru berumur 19 tahun, yang baru saja menjadi mahasiswa tingkat satu di universitas, harus mati-matian menyeimbangkan jadwal kuliahku dan jadwal kerja sambilanku, semua agar aku dapat memenuhi kebutuhan hidup kami. Baik orangtua Ten maupun orangtua Jaemin memang sering menawarkan bantuan pada kami, tapi aku tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain.

Dengan diterimanya aku bekerja di Jung _Group_ , aku hanya dapat berharap bahwa hidupku, dan Jeno, akan menjadi lebih baik. Aku akan membuka lembaran baru dengan diterimanya aku sebagai seorang pegawai magang, beberapa bulan setelah aku lulus dari universitas.

.

.

Tolong bawa aku keluar dari sini. Siapa pun.

Sejak dulu, aku memang bukan tipe orang yang senang berpesta, bahkan pesta kecil seperti pesta ulangtahun temanku. Bahkan dulu Ten harus menyeretku untuk datang ke pesta ulangtahunnya, semua karena aku malas berada di tengah-tengah khalayak ramai, yang asyik bercengkrama dengan satu sama lain, apalagi waktu itu kami masih kecil dan tentu saja yang datang ke pesta Ten adalah teman-temannya yang seumuran dengan kami, dan anak kecil selalu suka berlarian tak tahu arah, berteriak dengan suara melengking, lalu tertawa-tawa heboh padahal tak ada yang lucu. Ketika anak-anak lain sibuk bermain, sibuk berlarian, aku akan menjadi satu-satunya yang berdiri diam di pojok ruangan, tak tertarik sama sekali untuk ikut-ikutan dalam _kegilaan_ mereka.

Pesta ulangtahun yang diadakan di rumah saja aku sudah tak betah dan ingin cepat-cepat melarikan diri, apalagi _ini_.

"Ten!" Aku memanggil nama sahabatku dengan suara keras, menelusup diantara orang-orang yang sedang menari di atas lantai dansa, menutup mataku rapat-rapat ketika melihat beberapa pasang orang yang sedang _make out_ dengan satu sama lain. Astaga, apakah mereka tidak bisa menahan hormon mereka sampai mereka tiba di dalam kamar? Kenapa mereka harus menunjukan adegan tak senonoh itu di depan publik?

Tapi mungkin hanya aku saja yang merasa terganggu dengan pemandangan itu, karena mayoritas orang yang berada di dalam klub ini hanya peduli dengan urusan masing-masing. Entah itu minum sampai mabuk, merayu seseorang agar mau dibawa ke tempat tidur, lalu melakukan _one night stand_ , dan melupakan satu sama lain setelahnya, atau berdansa di lantai dansa dengan gila-gilaan, mungkin sekalian _make out_ , seperti beberapa pasangan yang aku lihat sebelumnya.

Dan Ten, sahabatku yang tersayang itu, masuk ke golongan yang terakhir.

Tidak, tidak, bukan golongan pasangan yang _make out_ , tapi golongan yang berdansa di atas lantai dansa dengan gila-gilaan.

Bahkan aku sampai tidak bisa menemukannya setelah ia menghilang hampir satu jam yang lalu, berkata bahwa ia hanya ingin melepaskan penat dengan berdansa sebentar.

Aku tahu aku seharusnya tak pernah mempercayai Ten.

Aku tahu aku seharusnya tak pernah melepaskan pandanganku darinya kalau kami sudah ada di dalam klub begini.

Aku terlalu fokus mencari-cari sosok sahabatku, sampai aku tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang berjalan berlawanan arah denganku, namun dalam satu jalur yang sama.

Dan kalian pasti bisa menebak kelanjutannya.

Ya, kami bertabrakan.

Dan karena aku terkenal dengan tubuhku yang begitu kurus dan lemah karena jarang makan nasi—aku memang tidak suka nasi—tentu saja aku jatuh.

Aduh, pantatku.

"Maafkan aku," Orang yang menabrakku itu—atau aku yang menabraknya, aku tak tahu—mengulurkan tangannya padaku, yang langsung kusambut dengan baik. Ketika aku berhasil berdiri dengan bantuannya, aku baru sadar betapa tampannya orang asing di hadapanku ini.

Wajahnya saja sudah tampan, ditambah dengan kemeja putih yang melekat dengan begitu pas di tubuhnya, menonjolkan dadanya yang bidang, lengan kemejanya yang digulung sampai siku, menunjukan otot-otot tangannya, dan rambut cokelatnya yang berantakan, namun memberikan kesan seksi. Aku yakin ia tidak butuh merayu siapa pun untuk mau dibawa ke tempat tidur, karena pasti orang-orang akan mengantri sendiri untuk dibawa ke atas tempat tidur bersamanya.

Aku jadi minder sendiri dengan penampilanku sekarang. Ketika Ten datang ke rumahku beberapa jam yang lalu, ia hanya memberitahuku untuk bersiap-siap, mengenakan apa pun yang menurutku nyaman untuk dikenakan, tanpa menyebutkan tujuan kami. Karena itulah aku berakhir dengan sebuah _hoodie_ kebesaran berwarna abu-abu, dengan tudungnya yang menutupi kepalaku dengan sempurna, dan _ripped jeans_ berwarna hitam serta sepatu _converse high top_ merah.

Penampilanku kalah telak bila dibandingkan dengan keindahan yang ada di hadapanku sekarang.

Astaga, apakah aku baru saja menyebut _keindahan_?

"Halo? Apakah kau tak apa-apa?"

Aku pasti tampak bodoh sekarang, mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, tersadar dari lamunanku, dan disaat yang bersamaan terpesona dengan suara selembut kapas yang keluar dari mulut pria asing ini. Aku tidak suka dengan suaraku sendiri karena Jeno dan Ten sering menggodaku dengan berkata bahwa suaraku terlalu lembut untuk seorang pria—aku bahkan sempat tak mau bicara seminggu penuh karena godaan mereka—tapi jenis kelembutan di suara pria ini berbeda. Suaranya adalah jenis suara yang akan membuatku rela mendengarnya terus-menerus selama berhari-hari.

Oh, ya. Tadi dia menanyakan keadaanku.

"Ah," Aku berdeham sesaat, dan kalau aku tak salah lihat, pria di depanku ini menatapku dengan pandangan geli. Sial, ia pasti sadar bagaimana aku sempat melamun sesaat tadi. Memalukan, dan sangking malunya, aku memilih untuk menundukan kepalaku, menolak untuk menatapnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, dan aku juga minta maaf."

" _Huh_?"

Ah, dia pasti tak mendengarnya. Tentu saja, suara musik yang begitu keras di klub ini tentu meredam suaraku yang pelan tadi. Karenanya, aku mengulang jawabanku tadi, namun kali ini dengan suara yang lebih keras.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf," Pria itu berkata sekali lagi, dan kali ini aku memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya, dan untungnya, sinar geli di matanya sudah hilang, tergantikan dengan ekspresi bersalah. "Aku tidak melihat arah berjalanku tadi, karena terlalu fokus mencari temanku yang tiba-tiba menghilang."

"Ah, kau juga sedang mencari orang?" Aku bertanya, terkekeh pelan karena satu kesamaan yang kutemukan di antara aku dan dia. "Aku juga. Aku tadi terlalu sibuk mencari-carinya, sampai tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang berjalan ke arah berlawanan."

Dia tertawa, dan ya Tuhan, kenapa seseorang bisa terlihat begitu menawan ketika tertawa?

Pria asing ini terdiam begitu ia selesai dengan tawanya, tak menunjukan tanda-tanda ingin bicara, dan aku sendiri sudah tak tahu harus bicara apa karena aku memang selalu canggung dengan orang asing, tidak seperti Ten yang mudah akrab dengan siapa pun, dan karena itu aku memutuskan untuk kembali fokus dalam misiku untuk mencari sosok sahabatku yang menghilang, dan membawanya pulang dengan selamat sampai ke rumahnya.

Aku tersenyum tipis pada pria di hadapanku, lalu menunjukan gestur bahwa aku akan melanjutkan pencarianku, dan sudah akan berjalan melewatinya kalau saja ia tidak tiba-tiba menutup jalanku, membuat langkahku terhenti. Membuatku mendongakan kepala, menatapnya dengan raut heran.

"Aku masih merasa sangat bersalah karena telah membuatmu jatuh, jadi bagaimana kalau aku menebusnya dengan mentraktirmu minum di bar?"

Setiap kali pergi ke klub, aku selalu menjauhkan diriku dari yang namanya alkohol. Aku bahkan selalu menjauhi bar, dan selalu duduk sendirian di salah satu sofa yang tersedia, menunggui teman-temanku yang asyik minum-minum atau berdansa di atas lantai dansa. Ya, ini memang bukan kali pertamaku pergi ke klub. Aku sendiri selalu ikut ke klub setiap kali Ten pergi, karena aku merasa harus menjaganya, tapi ini adalah kali pertamaku pergi ke klub hanya berduaan saja dengan sahabatku yang satu itu.

Makanya aku sangat panik saat dia tidak kembali ke tempatku duduk, padahal sudah hampir satu jam berlalu.

Aku adalah tipe yang selalu menjauhi alkohol, tapi entah mengapa, aku menemukan diriku mengangguk ragu pada tawaran pria asing ini. Membiarkannya membawaku ke bar, mendudukan diri di sampingnya di salah satu kursi tinggi yang terletak di depan meja bar.

"Kau mau minum apa?"

Aku bahkan tak tahu satu pun nama minuman alkohol. Aku hanya tahu _soju_ dan bir. Sungguh.

"Jus jeruk?" Akhirnya aku menyahut, meski dengan suara ragu, karena tak yakin apakah bar ini menyediakan jus jeruk atau tidak.

Pria yang kini berada di sampingku itu tertawa lagi, kembali menatapku dengan tatapan gelinya. Pasti dia mengira bahwa ini adalah kali pertamaku ke klub.

"Baiklah, jus jeruk dan _blue hawaii_ , pastikan tidak ada yang memasukan bahan aneh-aneh ke dalam jus jeruknya," Dia berkata, yang ditanggapi dengan cepat oleh sang bartender. Aku terdiam, menatap ke sekitarku, sebelum suaranya kembali mengalun, membuatku kembali memfokuskan perhatianku padanya. "Aku sudah mentraktirmu jus jeruk, tapi aku bahkan belum tahu namamu."

"Oh," Sangking terpesonanya aku dengan wajahnya, proporsi tubuhnya, dan juga suaranya, aku jadi lupa bahwa aku sama sekali belum tahu namanya. Bahkan ketika aku menyetujui tawarannya tadi, tak terpikirkan sama sekali olehku bahwa aku belum tahu apa pun tentangnya. Benar-benar bodoh. "Siapa namamu?"

Aku mendengar suara tawanya untuk kesekian kalinya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu jam, dan semua tawanya sepertinya disebabkan olehku. Aku tak tahu apakah aku harus merasa bangga atau malu. "Jaehyun. Kau?"

"Yong _ie_!"

Oke, itu jelas bukan suaraku.

Baik aku maupun pria asing yang sekarang kuketahui bernama Jaehyun itu menoleh ke asal suara yang memang diucapkan dengan sangat keras sehingga kami bisa mendengarnya, dan aku dapat melihat sosok Ten yang sedang berjalan kearahku dengan langkah yang kurang mantap, senyum lebar tertera di wajahnya. Pipinya memerah, matanya hampir terpejam sempurna, dan saat itu lah aku tahu ia mabuk.

 _Benar-benar_ mabuk. Aku sendiri heran bagaimana ia bisa berjalan lurus kearahku, meski dengan langkah sempoyongan dan mata yang hampir terpejam.

Sebelum aku sempat bangkit untuk menghampiri sahabatku itu, Ten nyatanya masih mampu berjalan dengan cepat dalam keadaan mabuk, dan tak butuh waktu lama sampai aku merasakan beban tubuh Ten, dengan bagaimana ia melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling leherku, tubuhnya condong ke arahku.

"Ten, kau berat," Meskipun aku protes begitu, aku tidak melakukan apapun untuk membebaskan diriku dari beban tubuh Ten, dan malah menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Aku kangen sekali pada Yong _ie_ ," Ten berkata, dan bahkan dari suaranya dapat terdengar jelas bahwa ia sedang mabuk. Sahabatku ini benar-benar. Mungkin seharusnya aku menetap saja di bar, daripada repot-repot mencarinya di lantai dansa. Ia pasti sering bolak-balik ke bar tadi kalau ia sampai semabuk ini. "Aku kembali ke tempatmu menunggu tadi, tapi kau tak ada, aku jadi panik. Aku kira kau tega meninggalkanku."

Ten mulai merengek, dan bahkan sebelum aku sempat mengatakan apa pun, ia sudah sibuk menciumi wajahku, mulai dari dahi, pipi, bahkan sampai hidung, kebiasaanya kalau sudah mabuk. Sebelum aku, banyak orang lainnya yang menjadi korban dari ciuman mabuk Ten, tapi karena aku takut seseorang akan mengambil keuntungan dari kebiasaannya ini, aku selalu memastikan bahwa aku ada bersama Ten setiap kali ia pergi ke klub.

"Ah, kita harus benar-benar pulang sekarang," Aku menghela napas, melepaskan tangannya yang melingkar di leherku dengan pelan, dan sebagai gantinya menaruh salah satu tangannya di sekeliling pundakku, agar aku dapat membantunya berjalan nanti.

Aku bangkit dari dudukku, lalu aku teringat dengan sosok pria yang duduk di sampingku, yang sedaritadi hanya diam tanpa suara, sehingga aku sedikit melupakan keberadaannya.

"Jaehyun, maaf, tapi aku—" Aku menoleh untuk menatapnya dan meminta maaf karena harus pulang lebih dulu tanpa meminum jus jeruk yang ia belikan untukku, namun ucapanku terhenti ketika aku melihat tatapan yang ia layangkan padaku, atau pada Ten, aku sendiri tak yakin.

Tatapannya gelap dan dingin, begitu berbeda dengan tatapan hangat dan geli yang ia layangkan padaku tadi. Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi aku merasa sedikit takut dengan tatapannya.

"Apa kau butuh bantuan untuk membawanya?"

Bahkan suaranya tidak terdengar lembut dan menyenangkan lagi.

Kini suaranya terdengar berbahaya.

"Tidak perlu," Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kaku. "Aku bisa sendiri. Uh, maafkan aku karena harus pulang duluan, Jaehyun. Mungkin lain kali?"

Jaehyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya singkat, tanpa senyum di wajahnya.

Begitu melihat anggukan Jaehyun, aku hanya tersenyum sesaat sebelum buru-buru melangkah pergi dari hadapannya.

Aku tak mengerti bagaimana dia bisa terlihat begitu berbeda. Awalnya dia begitu menyenangkan dan mempesona, lalu dia terlihat menyeramkan dan berbahaya, dan aku tak tahu apa yang membuatnya terlihat seperti itu.

Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja, tapi dari awal aku berjalan menuju pintu keluar sampai aku benar-benar keluar dari klub, aku dapat merasakan tatapan intens yang terus mengikuti setiap langkahku.

* * *

Hai! Fanfic pertama setelah beberapa bulan hiatus dan _deactivate_ akun lama, dan di fandom baru juga. Fandom baru, dan lagi nyoba nulis dari sudut pandang pertama, heuheu. Ini sedikit banyak terinspirasi dari novel-novel seperti _Bared To You_ , _Fifty Shades of Grey_ , tapi yang pasti ngga akan se-eksplisit/se-vulgar kedua novel itu sih karena aku aja belom tau apakah akan beneran ada adegan rated M di fanfic ini, lol.

Makasih buat yang udah baca sampai sini, _thanks a lot_ dan semoga suka! :-)


	2. Chapter 2

" _—_ _The villains were always ugly in books and movies. Necessarily so, it seemed. Because if they were attractive, if their looks matched their charm and their cunning, they wouldn't only be dangerous._

 _They would be irresistible._ "

 **Despair**

 **Jung Jaehyun x Lee Taeyong**

 **NCT © SM Entertainment**

 **Alternate Universe**

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku bekerja sebagai pegawai magang di Jung _Group_.

Dan sangking gugupnya aku, aku tidak bisa tidur sejak akemarin malam. Karena itu, aku terpaksa berangkat kerja dengan kantong mata yang tebal, yang kusembunyikan mati-matian dengan menggunakan _concealer_.

Sebelum berangkat tadi, aku berulangkali mengecek penampilanku di depan cermin, takut-takut bahwa ada yang salah, bahwa aku akan memberikan kesan pertama yang buruk melalui penampilanku pada orang-orang di tempat kerjaku yang baru. Aku bahkan sengaja mengenakan pakaian baruku—kemeja putih pas badan, celana bahan berwarna hitam, dan sepatu _oxford_ mengkilat yang berwarna hitam pula.

Pada awalnya, semua berjalan dengan lancar. Aku tiba tepat waktu di kantor, ikut berbaris rapi dengan para pegawai magang lainnya, yang kemudian dibawa ke departemen atau bagian masing-masing. Aku sendiri diterima sebagai pegawai magang di bagian keuangan, sesuai dengan apa yang kupelajari di kuliah dulu.

Bahkan dalam waktu singkat, aku sudah mendapat dua teman baru, sesama pegawai magang di bagian keuangan. Hal ini merupakan sebuah rekor untukku, karena aku tak pernah berhasil mendapatkan teman baru secepat ini sebelumnya.

Teman baruku yang pertama adalah Doyoung, seorang pria seumuranku dengan rambut cokelat muda dan wajah yang benar-benar memberikan kesan seperti kelinci. Ia baik, dan ia mengingatkanku akan Ten, seseorang yang mudah akrab dan gemar berbicara. Tak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk merasa nyaman dengannya.

Yang kedua adalah Taeil, satu tahun lebih tua dariku, dengan rambut pirangnya yang mencolok. Meskipun ia memiliki rambut mencolok seperti itu, kepribadiannya benar-benar kebalikan dari warna rambutnya. Ia agak canggung dengan orang baru, dan juga agak pendiam. Tapi karena Doyoung yang tak pernah kehabisan topik dan terus-menerus berbicara, tak pernah ada momen canggung atau hening di antara kami.

Manajer bagian keuangan membawa kami dalam sebuah tur, memperkenalkan semua orang yang berada di bagian keuangan, menunjuk ruangan-ruangan yang berada di lantai tempat kami berada, dan juga menunjukan kubikel-kubikel kecil tempat kami akan bekerja. Ia menjelaskan sedikit tentang cara kerja dan apa saja yang kami akan kerjakan, dan setelahnya, datanglah timbunan kertas-kertas yang harus kami kerjakan se-segera mungkin.

Aku hanya-lah seorang pegawai magang, dan ini adalah hari pertamaku, tapi aku sudah memiliki tumpukan kertas di atas meja, yang kelihatannya tak akan pernah selesai dikerjakan olehku.

"Taeyong, mau ikut makan siang?"

Aku mendongakan kepala dari apa yang sedang kukerjakan, menatap Doyoung dan Taeil yang sudah berdiri di depan kubikelku, lalu melirik jam kecil yang terletak di atas meja. Ah, ternyata memang sudah jam makan siang.

"Ya, aku ikut, tunggu sebentar," Aku bergumam, yang masih bisa didengar oleh kedua teman baruku itu, menyelesaikan apa yang sedang kukerjakan tadi, yang hanya membutuhkan satu pembetulan kecil lagi. Setelah menyelesaikannya, aku tersenyum puas, sebelum bangkit dari dudukku, mengikuti langkah Doyoung dan Taeil yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah lebih dulu.

"Taeil _hyung_ , Taeyong, apakah kalian tahu bahwa hari ini, anak dari Jung _sajangnim_ akan mulai bekerja menggantikan ayahnya?"

" _Huh_?"

"Dengar-dengar, anak dari Jung _sajangnim_ baru saja kembali dari Amerika, setelah mengenyam pendidikan di sekolah bisnis terbaik di sana, beberapa minggu yang lalu," Doyoung berkata dengan semangat, dan aku bisa melihat kilatan di dalam matanya ketika ia mengucapkan kalimat tadi dengan begitu berapi-apinya. Tampaknya ia tipe yang seharusnya menjadi jurnalis atau wartawan, bukannya pegawai magang di bagian keuangan seperti aku. "Dan memang sudah direncanakan sejak dulu bahwa ketika anak Jung _sajangnim_ kembali dari Amerika, ia akan langsung ditunjuk untuk menggantikan ayahnya."

"Bukankah Jung _sajangnim_ masih cukup kuat untuk memimpin perusahaan? Untuk apa ia digantikan oleh anaknya?"

"Ya, tapi tampaknya ia ingin pensiun lebih dini. Lagipula, aku yakin anaknya sudah benar-benar mampu untuk memimpin perusahaan dalam usianya yang masih sangat muda. Ia lulus dari sekolah bisnis terbaik di dunia, _hyung_."

Aku hanya diam mendengarkan percakapan Doyoung dan Taeil di sampingku, berpikir betapa enaknya untuk lahir sebagai anak dari pendiri sekaligus pemimpin salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Korea Selatan. Sejak kecil pasti hidupnya sudah sangat enak, dan ketika sudah besar, hidupnya juga masih terjamin karena ia pasti akan menggantikan ayahnya di kursi pemimpin.

Benar-benar beruntung. Mereka pasti tidak pernah merasakan rasanya hidup susah sama sekali.

Aku hanya mengambil semangkuk salad dan sebotol air putih untuk makan siangku, yang membuat Doyoung serta Taeil menatapku heran, karena mereka sendiri mengisi penuh piring mereka dengan lauk dan nasi. Aku sendiri hanya membalas tatapan mereka dengan tawa canggung, sedang tak ingin menjelaskan bagaimana aku tak suka nasi pada kedua teman baruku itu.

Kami duduk di salah satu meja yang berada di dalam kafetaria di gedung Jung _Group_ , yang kini terisi oleh banyak orang dari berbagai departemen, dan tampaknya jumlah orang yang berada di kafetaria besar ini bisa mencapai ribuan.

Oh, mungkin itu terlalu berlebihan. Biarkan aku memperbaikinya.

Ratusan.

Percakapan di meja kami kebanyakan diisi oleh Taeil dan Doyoung, karena aku bukan tipe orang yang senang berbicara ketika sedang makan, walaupun aku sendiri hanya memakan semangkuk salad yang tak akan membuatku kenyang dalam waktu lama.

Aku butuh cokelat, tapi sialnya hari ini aku lupa membawa persediaan cokelatku sangking gugupnya.

Percakapan di meja kami terhenti begitu seseorang tiba-tiba datang, mendudukan diri di samping Doyoung, yang kebetulan memang kosong. Tangannya langsung melingkar di sekeliling pundak Doyoung, membuatku dan Taeil menatap keduanya dengan bingung.

"Ini kakakku," Doyoung berkata, melepaskan rangkulan pria itu, kakaknya, dengan sedikit kasar dari pundaknya. "Dia bekerja di bagian personalia. Gongmyung _hyung_ , ini Taeyong dan Taeil _hyung_ , temanku sesama pegawai magang."

"Halo," Kakak Doyoung, Gongmyung, melambaikan tangannya kearahku dan Taeil dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya, sebelum ia kembali melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Doyoung, jelas-jelas tak mempedulikan raut terganggu di wajah adiknya itu. Interaksi di antara mereka entah kenapa mengingatkanku dengan interaksi antara aku dan Jeno, apalagi kalau Jeno sedang marah padaku, dan aku berusaha keras untuk membuatnya memaafkanku dengan cara menempel padanya dan terus-terusan mengucapkan kata maaf setiap detik. "Doyoung- _ah_ , anak dari Jung _sajangnim_ akan masuk ke kafetaria ini sebentar lagi. Tadi aku bertemu dengannya di koridor, ia sedang berjalan kemari bersama dengan asisten Choi. Aku penasaran apa yang membuatnya ingin makan di kafetaria? Biasanya Jung _sajangnim_ memilih untuk makan di luar. Dan—ah, itu dia!"

Baik aku, Doyoung, maupun Taeil langsung menoleh ke arah pintu kafetaria begitu mendengar seruan tertahan Gongmyung, begitu juga dengan sebagian besar lainnya yang sedang makan di kafetaria. Tampak seorang pria tinggi, dengan jas hitam yang membalut tubuhnya dengan begitu rapi, serta celana bahan yang menunjukan kaki jenjangnya, berjalan memasuki kafetaria dengan seorang pria paruh baya yang berada di sisinya. Kafetaria yang awalnya penuh dengan obrolan, langsung sunyi senyap begitu pria itu berjalan masuk.

Tatapanku sendiri tak pernah lepas dari sosok itu, dengan mataku yang membola kaget.

Karena aku mengenali pria itu.

Dia adalah pria yang kutemui di klub kemarin malam, si mempesona yang lalu berubah menjadi si berbahaya.

Oh, sial.

Dari banyaknya orang di kafetaria, kenapa matanya harus membuat kontak dengan mataku?

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul delapan malam dan aku masih berada di dalam kubikel kecilku, saat seharusnya aku sudah dalam perjalanan pulang sejak satu jam yang lalu. Salahkan manajer bagian keuangan yang memilihku, bukan Doyoung atau pun Taeil, untuk mengedit beberapa laporan pengeluaran perusahaan yang seharusnya dikerjakan olehnya, yang harus selesai malam ini juga.

Bahkan lantai tempatku berada ini sudah kosong melompong, semua orang sudah berjalan pulang dengan raut kelelahan sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Kim Heechul sialan.

Kenapa dia harus memilih hari ini, hari pertamaku dari semua hari, untuk menjadwalkan makan malam dengan kekasihnya?

Dan kenapa dia harus menyuruh seorang pegawai magang? Kenapa dia tidak menyuruh juniornya yang lain, yang merupakan pegawai tetap dan lebih berpengalaman?

Kenapa dia harus memilihku, dan bukan Taeil atau Doyoung?

Aku tidak henti-hentinya menggerutu sebal selama mengedit laporan pengeluaran perusahaan, dan butuh 30 menit lainnya sampai aku benar-benar selesai mengerjakan semuanya, dan mengirimkan hasil pekerjaanku kepada Heechul melalui _email_ kantor. Aku melirik jam, dan menghela napas karena Jeno pasti sudah menungguku di rumah dengan cemas. Aku janji padanya bahwa aku akan pulang paling lambat jam setengah delapan hari ini, dan sekarang sudah jam setengah sembilan. Saat sampai di rumah nanti, ia pasti akan marah padaku.

Aku mematikan komputer, lalu keluar dari kubikelku, menuju ke lift. Selama menunggu lift yang sedang meluncur turun dari lantai teratas gedung raksasa tempatku bekerja ini, aku mengecek ponselku, kalau-kalau ada pesan dari Ten. Dan memang ada, ia menanyakan kapan aku pulang karena dia sudah berada di rumahku, siap untuk merayakan hari pertamaku bekerja.

Kenapa sahabatku ini selalu ingin merayakan semua hal, bahkan hal-hal kecil nan tak penting sekalipun?

Aku sedang mengetikan pesan balasan untuk Ten ketika pintu lift berdenting terbuka, membuatku mendongakan kepala dan bersiap untuk berjalan memasuki lift.

Namun langkahku terhenti, ketika mataku bertemu dengan sepasang netra karamel yang terlihat sama terkejutnya, namun dengan cepat mengendalikan diri dan memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Jaehyun adalah satu-satunya orang yang berada di dalam lift.

Masih dengan jas hitamnya yang kini terbuka semua kancingnya, tangan yang dimasukan dengan santai ke dalam saku celananya, dan bagaimana ia bersandar di dinding lift, tampak seperti seorang model yang sedang melakukan pemotretan. Aku lagi-lagi terpesona karenanya.

Aku melangkah mundur, dalam hati memutuskan bahwa aku akan mengulur waktu pulangku sedikit lebih lama.

Menunggu kedatangan lift berikutnya tidak akan membuatku kehilangan waktu banyak. Mungkin Jeno akan _sedikit_ lebih marah padaku, tapi dengan satu pelukan dan raut bersalahku, aku yakin dia akan memaafkanku.

Pintu mulai menutup, dan yang membuatku sedikit terkejut adalah bagaimana Jaehyun segera melangkah maju, menekan tombol di panel untuk menahan pintu supaya tetap terbuka. "Ada cukup ruang untuk kita berdua, Taeyong."

Oke, bagaimana dia tahu namaku?

Aku menggerakan kakiku dengan kaku masuk ke dalam lift, berusaha untuk berdiri sejauh mungkin dari sosok pria dengan rambut cokelatnya yang membuatku ingin mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuhnya, ingin mengetahui apakah rambutnya terasa sama halusnya ketika disentuh seperti visualisasinya.

Aku bahkan tidak tahu mengapa aku merasa begitu canggung dengan pria ini. Kami hanya sekali bertemu di klub beberapa malam yang lalu, ia berubah dari si mempesona menjadi si berbahaya dalam hitungan menit, dan ketika aku berpikir bahwa aku tak akan pernah melihatnya lagi, ia muncul tiba-tiba sebagai anak dari pemilik sekaligus pendiri perusahaan tempatku bekerja, yang kini bekerja sebagai pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi di perusahaan.

Singkatnya, dia bosku, meskipun secara tidak langsung.

Ketika tatapan kami tak sengaja bertemu di kafetaria tadi, aku buru-buru mengalihkan tatapanku, dan dia sendiri tidak melakukan apa pun, hanya mengambil makanan dan makan dengan cepat di meja yang berjarak cukup jauh dari meja yang kutempati.

Aku pikir dia akan pura-pura tak mengenalku, namun nyatanya dia malah sudah tahu namaku tanpa perlu kuberitahu.

"Kenapa kau baru pulang sekarang? Kukira pegawai bagian keuangan dijadwalkan pulang jam tujuh?"

Bagaimana dia tahu kalau aku pegawai di bagian keuangan? Apa dia menghafal semua nama dan data dari para pegawainya?

Dan meskipun ia sudah tidak terdengar berbahaya seperti waktu itu, suaranya masih belum terdengar sama menyenangkan dan sama ramahnya seperti pada awal-awal pertemuan pertama kami.

"Err, aku, eh, saya, err, diberikan tugas tambahan," Aku menjawab dengan kikuk, tak mengira bahwa ia akan memulai pembicaraan. Bahkan aku tak sengaja berbicara dalam bahasa informal kepadanya, karena di pertemuan pertama kami waktu itu, kami sudah berbicara dengan satu sama lain menggunakan bahasa informal, karena bukankah itu yang semua orang lakukan di klub? Bersikap terlalu bersahabat, sok kenal dan sok dekat?

Jaehyun menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum tipis, setelahnya hanya ada keheningan di antara kami. Aku sendiri kerap melirik nomor lantai yang tertera di bagian kanan atas lift, tak sabar untuk segera mencapai lantai dasar dan memisahkan diri dari pria yang entah kenapa keberadaannya membuatku merasa benar-benar canggung.

Ketika pintu lift akhirnya terbuka di lantai dasar, aku menghela napas lega, dan dalam hati kembali merutuki sosok manajerku ketika melihat lantai dasar yang sudah benar-benar sepi tanpa orang, hanya tersisa seorang petugas keamanan yang berjaga di depan pintu gedung.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari dalam lift, dan mengangkat alisku heran ketika melihat Jaehyun mengikuti langkahku, bahkan berjalan di sampingku. Bukankah seharusnya ia masih turun satu lantai lagi, ke _basement_ tempat mobil-mobil diparkirkan?

"Bagaimana kau pulang? Dijemput kekasihmu?"

 _Huh_?

Seingatku, aku tak punya kekasih.

Bahkan seumur hidupku, aku tidak pernah punya satu kekasih pun.

"Kekasih?"

"Iya, kekasihmu yang waktu itu bersamamu di klub."

Astaga, dia mengira kalau Ten adalah kekasihku?

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku merinding sendiri. Aku dan Ten sudah terlalu dekat dengan satu sama lain, dan aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai saudaraku sendiri. Tidak pernah terlintas di kepalaku untuk memiliki perasaan yang _lebih_ dari itu untuknya.

Tanpa bisa ditahan, aku mengeluarkan tawa dari mulutku, membuat Jaehyun langsung menatapku, dan entah kenapa ia seperti terdiam sesaat ketika melihatku tertawa, seakan-akan ia _terpesona_.

Aku tahu itu tidak mungkin. Makanya aku bilang _seperti_ dan _seakan-akan_.

"Pria di klub itu," Aku berusaha menjelaskan setelah menyelesaikan tawaku, "dia bukan kekasihku. Kau, maksudku, Anda pasti salah paham ketika melihatnya menciumi wajahku, kan? Itu hanya kebiasaannya ketika mabuk. Dia sama sekali bukan kekasihku, dia sahabatku sejak kecil."

"Benarkah?"

Hanya perasaanku saja atau ia memang terdengar _senang_?

"Ya, dia benar-benar bukan kekasihku," Aku menganggukan kepala, mengosokkan telapak tanganku dengan satu sama lain ketika berjalan keluar dari dalam gedung, udara malam yang dingin langsung menyambutku. Sejak dulu, aku memang tak terlalu tahan dingin. Aku menyesal tak membawa jaket atau _hoodie_ hari ini, padahal aku harus berjalan di tengah udara dingin ini ke halte bus yang berjarak cukup jauh dari gedung Jung _Group_.

Ketika aku sedang sibuk mengeluh tentang udara dingin di dalam hati, aku merasakan sebuah jas yang tiba-tiba disampirkan di bahuku, membuatku merasa sedikit lebih hangat, karena aku memang belum mengenakan jasnya dengan benar.

"Eh?"

"Kau kedinginan," Jaehyun tersenyum, menampilkan lesung pipinya yang tampak benar-benar manis. Ia lalu dengan hati-hati merapikan posisi jasnya di tubuhku, membuatku terbalut sempurna dengan jas miliknya, yang kebesaran di tubuhku karena jelas-jelas tubuhku lebih kecil dibandingkan dengan tubuhnya. "Nah, bagaimana sekarang? Sudah lebih hangat?"

"Err, terimakasih," Aku mengucapkannya dengan ragu. Aku tahu pipiku memerah karena perlakuan manisnya padaku, dan aku dapat merasakan bagaimana jantungku tiba-tiba berdebar kencang. "Tapi Anda tak perlu meminjamkan jas Anda, sungguh. Saya bisa—"

"Tidak perlu berbicara se-formal itu padaku kalau jam kerja sudah usai, Taeyong," Jaehyun memotong ucapanku. "Dan lagipula kau lebih membutuhkan jas itu daripada aku, aku tidak merasa kedinginan sama sekali."

"Terimakasih," Aku lagi-lagi mengucapkan kata terimakasih. "Saya, eh, aku akan mengembalikannya besok."

"Tidak masalah, tidak usah terlalu buru-buru," Jaehyun berucap dengan santai. "Jadi, bagaimana kau pulang?"

"Naik bus."

"Bukankah halte bus cukup jauh dari sini?"

"Memang, tapi…" _aku tak punya uang yang cukup untuk naik taksi._

"Tapi?"

"Tidak," Aku menggelengkan kepala, memaksakan seulas senyum di wajahku. "Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan, Jaehyun. Sampai bertemu besok."

Aku sudah berbalik dan berjalan ke arah halte bus, ketika langkahku terhenti dengan Jaehyun yang tiba-tiba memegang pergelangan tanganku.

"Aku membawa mobil."

"Um, oke?" Aku membalikan tubuhku menghadapnya, dan entah kenapa aku merasa kehilangan begitu Jaehyun melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tanganku.

"Aku bisa mengantarkanmu sampai rumah."

Apa?

Sepertinya aku salah dengar.

Tampaknya Jaehyun tahu aku tampak tak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mengulang ucapannya.

"Aku bisa mengantarkanmu sampai rumah, dengan selamat, sungguh."

Oh, wow. Dia benar-benar menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkanku sampai rumah.

Tapi aku ingat dengan nasihat ayahku dulu. Jangan pernah mau diajak oleh orang asing.

Dan karena aku tak tahu apa pun tentang pria di hadapanku ini selain namanya dan statusnya sebagai bosku secara tidak langsung, dia termasuk sebagai orang asing bagiku. Meskipun dia sangat tampan dan membuatku merasakan hal-hal aneh yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri," Aku menolak dengan halus, senyuman terdapat di bibirku. "Tapi terimakasih atas tawarannya, Jaehyun."

"Aku menawarkannya dengan sungguh-sungguh, Taeyong."

Astaga, kenapa dia terdengar begitu serius? Bahkan ada kilauan heran di matanya, seakan-akan dia tidak percaya bahwa ada seseorang yang menolak tawaran untuk diantarkan pulang olehnya.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri, sungguh," Aku lagi-lagi menolak. Meskipun tawarannya terdengar begitu menggoda, menghabiskan waktu dengannya untuk sedikit lebih lama dan tak perlu menderita karena udara dingin, aku tetap memegang teguh nasihat ayahku. "Uh, aku benar-benar harus pulang. Aku sudah ditunggu di rumah. Aku duluan, Jaehyun."

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, aku berbalik, mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju halte bus, dan kini Jaehyun tidak menahanku.

Namun aku bisa merasakan tatapan intens yang mengikuti diriku, perasaan yang sama seperti yang aku rasakan di klub beberapa hari yang lalu.

.

.

Jeno masih marah padaku, dan hari ini aku terlambat datang ke kantor karena bangun kesiangan. Benar-benar cara yang _baik_ untuk memulai hariku.

Ketika aku berjalan memasuki daerah para pekerja di bagian keuangan, aku hampir saja berteriak ketika seseorang tiba-tiba muncul di depanku, membuatku kaget, terutama dengan caranya yang langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku.

"Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi, Taeyong- _ssi_ ," Sosok itu, yang ternyata manajerku alias Kim Heechul, berkata dengan wajahnya yang masih berada sangat dekat dengan wajahku. "Sesungguhnya terlambat di hari kedua bekerja itu benar-benar tidak profesional, tapi karena kau tampan, aku akan membiarkannya kali ini."

Aku menjauhkan wajahku, berdiri sambil menundukan kepala di depan manajerku yang tertawa setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. Aku memang sudah mendengar desas-desus bahwa Heechul adalah seseorang yang nyentrik dan susah untuk dimengerti oleh orang-orang _normal_ , dan awalnya aku tidak percaya.

Tapi sekarang aku percaya.

Manajer mana yang menyapa pegawainya yang telat dengan cara tiba-tiba muncul di depannya, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya? Hanya Heechul seorang, apalagi dengan komentarnya tentang ketampananku. Dan tawanya setelah mengucapkan hal itu.

Astaga.

"Terimakasih untuk laporannya kemarin, Taeyong- _ssi_. Aku tahu aku bisa mengandalkanmu," Heechul mengedipkan matanya, menepuk-nepuk bahuku dengan keras. Aku harus menggigit bibirku agar aku tidak mengeluarkan seruan kesakitan. "Karenamu, pekerjaanku terselesaikan dan kencanku berjalan dengan lancar. Apa kau mau mendengar detail tentang kencanku dengan kekasihku tersayang?"

 _Tidak, terimakasih._

Aku sangat ingin mengatakan dua kata tersebut, tapi kemudian aku sadar bahwa Heechul adalah bosku, seorang senior yang posisinya lebih tinggi diatasku, dan aku harus bersikap hati-hati padanya.

Jadi, aku hanya tersenyum canggung, tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

"Aku sangat ingin bercerita kepadamu, tapi lalu aku ingat bahwa aku harus membawamu ke suatu tempat," Heechul menghela napas, lalu ia menggamit lenganku, membuatku mengikuti langkahnya. "Kau harus tahu bahwa aku benar-benar senang dapat bekerja denganmu selama satu hari, Taeyong- _ssi_. Menyedihkan sekali kita hanya dapat bersama selama satu hari."

Apa?

Tunggu dulu.

Apa maksudnya?

Apakah aku akan dipecat?

Hanya karena terlambat?

Aku bahkan belum menerima gajiku karena sudah lembur kemarin.

Aku berjalan dengan kaku mengikuti Heechul, ketakutan di dalam diriku akan kemungkinan dipecat membuatku berjalan dengan begitu pelan, hingga bahkan Heechul memutuskan untuk menarik tanganku agar dapat berjalan dengan tempo yang sama dengan dirinya. Aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan tentang pekerjaan sambilan yang akan aku ambil setelah ini, sampai-sampai aku tidak mendengarkan satu kata pun yang dikeluarkan oleh Heechul, dan aku tidak sadar kemana ia membawaku.

"Aku membawakan Lee Taeyong untukmu, asisten Choi."

"Terimakasih, Heechul- _ssi_. Sekarang kau bisa kembali bekerja."

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika Heechul melepaskan pegangannya pada lenganku, dan meninggalkanku sendirian bersama dengan seorang pria paruh baya yang kini tengah menatapku dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

Ah, aku mengenalinya. Dia pria yang sama yang menemani Jaehyun makan di kafetaria kemarin siang.

Aku menatap ke sekeliling, tersadar bahwa aku kini berada di bagian gedung yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Bahkan aku ragu aku masih berada di lantai yang sama dengan lantai bagian keuangan.

"Lee Taeyong- _ssi_ ," Pria paruh baya itu, yang dipanggil asisten Choi oleh Heechul, menyapaku dengan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi. "Tuan Jung sudah menunggu Anda."

Tuan Jung?

Tunggu, jadi aku tidak dipecat?

Ini masih pagi dan aku sudah dibuat berpikir keras seperti ini, astaga.

Asisten Choi membawaku masuk ke dalam ruangan besar dengan pintu kaca, dan ketika aku berjalan memasuki ruangan tersebut, yang pertama tertangkap oleh penglihatanku adalah sosok Jaehyun yang sedang duduk di kursi yang berada di belakang meja kayu berwarna cokelat gelap, sedang mengerjakan entah apa, dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya.

"Tuan Jung, Lee Taeyong sudah di sini."

Jaehyun langsung mendongakan kepalanya dari pekerjaannya, tersenyum tipis ketika melihat sosokku yang berdiri kaku di samping asisten Choi.

"Terimakasih, asisten Choi. Sekarang kau boleh pergi."

Asisten Choi membungkukan tubuhnya singkat pada Jaehyun, sebelum ia melangkah keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkanku sendirian bersama dengan Jaehyun di dalam ruangan besar yang tampaknya merupakan kantornya.

"Duduk, Taeyong."

Oh? Dia masih menggunakan bahasa informal denganku.

Aku mendudukan diri di kursi yang berada di depan mejanya, duduk berhadapan dengan sosok Jaehyun yang kini tengah menatapku dengan kacamata yang masih bertengger di hidungnya.

Jaehyun terlihat lebih tampan ketika mengenakan kacamata.

 _Astaga Lee Taeyong, fokus! Kau sedang berada di tempat kerja._

"Jadi, Taeyong, terlambat di hari kedua bekerja, eh?"

Sial.

"Uh, maaf," Aku berkata dengan suara pelan, tiba-tiba merasa begitu kecil di bawah pandangannya, merutuki diriku yang lupa memasang alarm tadi malam, karena terlalu fokus mencari cara agar Jeno mau memaafkan diriku.

"Apakah kau bisa menggunakan komputer?"

Eh?

"Ya, bisa."

"Apakah kau rela dipanggil ke kantor kapan pun bosmu membutuhkanmu?"

Aku mengerutkan dahiku heran, tapi tetap menjawab dengan suara yang mantap. Apapun akan aku lakukan demi mendapatkan uang, meskipun aku harus merelakan waktu tidurku. "Ya, tentu saja."

Jaehyun tersenyum miring. "Bagus."

Aku baru saja akan bertanya apa maksudnya memanggilku ke ruangannya, ketika ia tiba-tiba membuka laci mejanya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang kukenali sebagai kotak ponsel model terbaru, _smartphone_ dengan _touchscreen_ yang menjadi pilihan model ponsel sebagian besar orang, kecuali aku, karena aku lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan uangku untuk keperluan yang lebih penting seperti bahan makanan dan kebutuhan Jeno, daripada untuk ponsel dengan harga selangit seperti itu.

"Ini," Jaehyun membuatku membulatkan mataku ketika ia dengan santainya menyodorkan kotak ponsel tersebut padaku. "Kau harus menerimanya, tidak ada penolakan. Ponsel lamamu itu tidak bisa lagi digunakan mulai sekarang, sejak detik pertama kau resmi menjadi asisten pribadiku."

Tunggu.

Jung Jaehyun baru saja memberikanku sebuah ponsel model terbaru dengan harga yang sangat mahal dengan begitu santainya, dan apa tadi dia bilang?

Asisten pribadi?

 _Huh_?

 **TBC.**

* * *

Makasih banyak buat yang udah review, fav&follow!


	3. Chapter 3

" _—_ _Do you think the universe fights for souls to be together? Some things are too strange and strong to be coincidences._ "

 **Despair**

 **Jung Jaehyun x Lee Taeyong**

 **NCT © SM Entertainment**

 **Alternate Universe**

Menjadi seorang asisten pribadi Jung Jaehyun benar-benar bukanlah sebuah pekerjaan yang buruk.

Aku hanya harus mengikutinya ke semua pertemuan yang perlu ia datangi, menuruti semua permintaannya, dan melakukan semua perintahnya. Oh, dan juga mengatur dan mencatat semua jadwal pertemuannya, tugas yang menurutku seharusnya menjadi tugas seorang sekretaris. Tapi Jaehyun sendiri berkata bahwa asisten Choi memiliki tugas tersebut, sehingga aku pun hanya menurut saja. Lagipula aku tidak punya hak untuk protes, terutama setelah mendengar nominal gaji yang akan ia kirimkan ke rekeningku setiap bulannya, yang sukses membuat mulutku terbuka lebar dan mataku membulat kaget.

Namun tetap saja, aku masih tidak mengerti, masih kebingungan dengan perubahan posisiku yang begitu tiba-tiba. Kemarin, aku hanya-lah seorang pegawai magang di bagian keuangan dengan masa kontrak kerja satu tahun, tapi sekarang aku adalah asisten pribadi dari CEO muda Jung _Group_. Ketika aku bertanya pada Jaehyun dengan hati-hati tentang alasan dibalik perubahan posisiku yang begitu tiba-tiba, ia hanya mengulum sebuah senyum, enggan untuk memberi jawaban.

Dan aku juga tidak bisa sepenuhnya tenang menjalankan pekerjaan baruku, semua karena sepasang mata elang yang terus mengikuti setiap pergerakanku, meskipun pemilik sepasang mata sehitam jelaga itu sendiri berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menunjukan sikap seolah-olah ia sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan kehadiranku.

Sejak aku mendudukan diriku di meja kerjaku yang baru, meja yang berukuran lebih luas dari meja di kubikel kecilku, aku sudah dapat merasakan tatapan asisten Choi yang sarat dengan kecurigaan dan kewaspadaan, ditujukan hanya padaku. Aku berusaha keras untuk mengabaikan perasaan tak nyaman yang ditimbulkan oleh tatapannya, tapi lama-lama aku jadi tak tahan.

Aku mengerti, mungkin beliau merasa heran dengan perubahan posisiku yang begitu tiba-tiba, sama seperti diriku. Aku, yang bukan siapa-siapa dan sama sekali tidak menonjol sebelumnya, dan baru bekerja selama satu hari di perusahaan raksasa ini, tiba-tiba mendapatkan jabatan sebagai asisten pribadi seorang Jung Jaehyun dengan begitu mudahnya.

Tentu saja ia merasa curiga.

Maka aku sama sekali tidak heran saat asisten Choi tiba-tiba berdiri di depan meja kerjaku ketika waktu makan siang tiba, dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat dan wajah yang benar-benar minim ekspresi.

"Saya tidak mentolerir kesalahan dan pengkhianatan, asisten Lee. Meskipun tuan muda Jung memilihmu secara langsung, saya masih belum percaya sama sekali padamu, ingat itu."

Yang membuatku heran adalah fakta bahwa ia hanya mengucapkan dua kalimat tersebut, dan pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan apa pun lagi, bahkan tanpa menunggu respon dariku.

Aku kira ia akan mengucapkan berbagai macam petuah padaku, yang membuatku harus merelakan waktu makan siangku dengan mendengarkan ceramahnya dan berbagai macam pertanyaan menyelidik darinya.

Tapi ia hanya mengatakan satu kalimat itu, dengan nada yang datar, namun aku dapat menangkap bahwa ia benar-benar serius ketika mengucapkannya.

Ketika aku sudah akan bangkit dari dudukku untuk pergi ke kafetaria dan mengambil makan siangku, telepon yang terletak di mejaku berdering, lampu kecil di sebelah tombol nomor satu menyala, menandakan bahwa telepon tersebut datang dari dalam kantor tuan muda Jung, alias bosku, alias Jung Jaehyun.

"Halo, apakah ada yang perlu saya bantu, tuan Jung?"

" _Masuk ke kantorku sekarang juga, asisten Lee._ "

Dan hanya dengan itu, Jaehyun langsung memutuskan sambungan. Membuatku mengurungkan niatku untuk mengisi perut, dan malah berjalan dengan cepat ke dalam ruang kantornya, yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari mejaku.

Aku mengetuk pintunya tiga kali, sebelum terdengar sahutan dari dalam, mempersilakanku untuk masuk.

"Tuan Jung, apa—"

"Temani aku makan siang," Jaehyun berkata, sedang berdiri dengan lengan yang sibuk mengenakan jas hitamnya. "Restoran apa yang sering kau kunjungi untuk makan siang, asisten Lee?"

" _Huh_?"

Jaehyun tersenyum, melangkahkan kakinya mendekat padaku, yang masih berdiri begitu dekat dengan pintu. "Aku ingin makan di restoran yang sering kau kunjungi untuk makan siang."

"Oh?" Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali, kebiasaanku kalau baru bisa menangkap maksud seseorang yang tidak kumengerti sebelumnya. Ten selalu bilang kalau kebiasaanku ini terlihat menggemaskan, karena aku jadi terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil polos yang tidak mengerti apa pun di matanya.

Restoran yang sering kukunjungi untuk makan siang? Tidak ada restoran khusus. Malah kalau boleh jujur, aku selalu melewatkan makan siangku.

Dulu ketika aku masih bekerja sambilan, pekerjaan sambilanku ketika waktu makan siang tiba adalah sebagai seorang pencuci piring di sebuah dapur restoran. Waktu makan siang adalah waktu ketika restoran sedang paling ramai, sehingga aku tidak mendapatkan istirahat sama sekali. Aku hanya akan mengganjal perutku dengan satu batang cokelat, dan hanya itu.

"Saya… tidak punya sebuah restoran khusus yang sering saya kunjungi ketika jam makan siang. Malah kalau boleh jujur, makan siang saya hanya-lah sebatang cokelat," Pipiku merah, dalam hati merutuki diriku yang selalu berkata jujur, apa pun keadaannya. Jeno selalu berkata bahwa aku adalah seseorang yang benar-benar tidak bisa berbohong. Aku akan selalu tampak gugup setiap kali berbohong, sehingga semua orang akan langsung tahu kebohonganku.

"Sebatang cokelat?" Jaehyun menekankan dua kata tersebut, dan entah mengapa ia terdengar begitu kesal di telingaku. "Sebatang cokelat bukanlah menu makan siang yang ideal, asisten Lee."

Aku hanya diam, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, dan Jaehyun sendiri hanya menghela napasnya.

"Bagaimana dengan makan malam?"

Ketika waktu makan malam tiba, biasanya aku sedang bekerja sebagai kasir di sebuah toko serba-ada, dan tentu saja itu berarti aku tidak memiliki waktu istirahat untuk makan malam. Biasanya aku hanya akan menyelundupkan beberapa _kimbap_ , dan memakannya diam-diam ketika tak ada satu pun orang yang melihat.

" _Kimbap_ …?" Aku menjawab dengan ragu, langsung menundukan kepalaku begitu mendengar helaan napas bosku untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Pantas saja tubuhmu terlihat begitu kurus," Jaehyun berkata, dan aku dapat merasakan pandangannya yang menyusuri tubuhku dari kepala sampai kaki. "Ayo, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu hanya memakan sebatang cokelat lagi untuk makan siang."

Jaehyun berjalan lebih dulu mendahuluiku, dan aku hanya mengikuti langkahnya dengan patuh. Ketika kami berdua keluar dari dalam ruang kantor Jaehyun, aku dapat merasakan pandangan asisten Choi yang mengikuti langkah kami selama beberapa saat, sebelum ia kembali sibuk dengan apa pun yang ia kerjakan sebelumnya. Aku hanya bisa bersyukur karena di lantai teratas ini hanya ditempati oleh asisten Choi selaku asisten pribadi sekaligus tangan kanan dari tuan besar Jung alias ayah Jaehyun, aku selaku asisten pribadi dari Jaehyun, dan Jaehyun sendiri, yang merupakan CEO dari perusahaan raksasa ini. Lantai teratas ini memang merupakan lantai eksklusif yang hanya bisa diakses oleh orang-orang tertentu.

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi orang-orang lainnya terhadap perubahan posisiku yang begitu tiba-tiba. Apalagi dengan statusku yang sebelumnya hanya-lah seorang pegawai magang.

Lalu pikiranku berlabuh pada Doyoung dan Taeil, penasaran akan reaksi mereka terhadap ketiadaanku di kubikel kecilku, dan aku juga ingin penasaran apakah mereka sudah tahu tentang posisi baruku atau belum.

Aku terus berjalan di belakang Jaehyun, tidak berani untuk berjalan bersisian dengannya, ditambah dengan fakta bahwa aku hanya-lah seorang asisten pribadinya, pegawainya, dan lebih cocok untuk berjalan di belakangnya daripada berjalan di sampingnya. Bahkan ketika kami sudah berada di dalam lift, aku menempatkan diri di sudut lift, membuat jarak yang kentara dari bosku itu.

Namun semuanya berubah ketika lift berhenti di lantai 27, dan sekitar 10 orang masuk ke dalam lift secara bersamaan. Mereka tampak segan untuk masuk pada awalnya ketika melihat sosok Jaehyun yang sudah terkenal sebagai sang CEO baru, namun Jaehyun dengan ramahnya mempersilakan mereka untuk masuk, berbagi lift dengannya dan aku.

Kukira hal tersebut akan memperlebar jarak di antara diriku dan Jaehyun, tapi nyatanya aku malah berakhir terpojok, dengan Jaehyun yang berada begitu dekat di sampingku.

Berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengannya, aku mau tak mau menghirup bau tubuhnya yang benar-benar harum di penciumanku. Memabukan.

Aku penasaran apakah bau ini disebabkan oleh parfum yang dikenakannya, atau ini memang benar-benar murni bau tubuhnya sendiri?

Dan aku juga tak dapat mengabaikan sengatan listrik dan sensasi aneh yang dapat kurasakan ketika bahu kami tanpa sengaja bersentuhan.

Dan aku tahu Jaehyun dapat merasakannya juga.

Aku tanpa sadar menghela napas lega ketika lift akhirnya berhenti di lantai paling dasar dan orang-orang di depan kami berjalan keluar dari lift, meninggalkan aku dan Jaehyun berdua di dalamnya, terus melanjutkan perjalanan ke _basement_ , tempat mobil Jaehyun diparkirkan.

Kembali tercipta jarak di antara aku dan Jaehyun.

Perjalanan menuju mobilnya terisi dengan keheningan, tak ada satu pun dari kami yang berniat untuk membuka mulut dan membuat percakapan. Jaehyun bahkan tak menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatapku sama sekali.

Barulah ketika kami berada di dalam mobil, Jaehyun mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatapku. Ia hanya menatapku tanpa melakukan apa-apa selama beberapa saat, sebelum ia tiba-tiba mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku, membuatku begitu kaget dengan aksinya yang tiba-tiba.

Tangan Jaehyun terjulur untuk meraih sabuk pengaman yang terletak di sampingku, dan ia menariknya dengan lembut, hati-hati memakaikannya pada tubuhku. Ketika ia memakaikan sabuk pengaman pada tubuhku, hampir tidak ada jarak di antara kami, aku bahkan dapat merasakan hembusan napasnya.

Ketika ia selesai memakaikan sabuk pengaman padaku, ia mengangkat wajahnya, membuat mata kami bertemu. Kami hanya terdiam, saling memandang satu sama lain tepat di mata, dan aku dapat melihat senyum Jaehyun yang mulai terkembang.

Tatapan kami terputus ketika Jaehyun tiba-tiba menjauhkan dirinya, kembali menyamankan diri di kursi pengemudi, dan mulai mengendarai mobilnya keluar dari _basement_.

"Lain kali kau harus ingat untuk selalu menggunakan sabuk pengaman, Taeyong," Jaehyun berkata, tatapannya lurus ke depan. "Aku memang tidak keberatan untuk memakaikannya padamu setiap waktu, tapi bagaimana kalau tidak ada aku?"

Aku dapat merasakan pipiku memerah, meski dalam hati aku juga merasa bingung.

Aku yakin perlakuan Jaehyun tadi bukanlah suatu hal yang normal antara seorang CEO dan asisten pribadinya.

Aku yakin ayah Jaehyun tidak pernah sekalipun memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada asisten Choi.

Astaga, membayangkannya saja aku tak sanggup.

"Maaf, tuan Jung. Saya—"

"Jaehyun, Taeyong. Seingatku tadi kita sudah membuat perjanjian bahwa kita tidak akan berbicara dalam bahasa formal ketika sedang berada di lingkungan dan jam kerja. Usia kita sama, ingat?"

Aku juga yakin asisten Choi tetap memanggil tuan besar Jung dengan panggilan formal, meskipun sedang tidak berada dalam jam kerja.

Bahkan aku ragu apakah asisten Choi pernah berinteraksi dengan tuan besar Jung di luar jam kerja.

Dengan Jaehyun yang memfokuskan perhatiannya pada jalanan di depannya, aku sibuk sendiri bermain dengan jari-jariku, sesuatu yang selalu kulakukan kalau sudah tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Dulu, ketika aku masih berada di sekolah menengah, ada satu restoran yang sering kukunjungi, tapi aku tidak tahu apakah restoran itu masih berdiri atau tidak," Jaehyun tiba-tiba menjelaskan, membuatku menolehkan kepalaku untuk menatapnya. "Sudah empat tahun aku tidak pulang ke Korea Selatan, dan itu berarti sudah empat tahun juga aku tidak mengunjungi restoran itu. Aku rindu masakannya."

"Ah, benar, Doyoung bilang kau baru kembali dari Amerika," Aku bergumam pelan, mengira bahwa Jaehyun tak bisa mendengarku. Tapi nyatanya aku salah. Dia tampaknya masih bisa mendengar gumamanku dengan jelas.

"Ya, aku baru kembali dari Amerika," Jaehyun menganggukan kepalanya. "Kau sudah tahu bahwa aku baru kembali dari Amerika, sedangkan aku tidak tahu apa pun tetangmu selain namamu dan pekerjaanmu, oh, serta sahabatmu."

Aku tertawa kecil begitu mengingat Jaehyun yang mengira bahwa Ten adalah kekasihku, meskipun sesungguhnya aku maklum karena orang-orang yang memang belum terlalu mengenal kami selalu menganggap bahwa aku dan Ten adalah sepasang kekasih karena interaksi di antara kami yang memang kadang dianggap terlalu intim untuk ukuran sahabat. Karena itulah baik aku dan Ten selalu mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa kami hanya-lah sepasang sahabat.

Kalau tidak begitu, pasti tidak ada yang berani untuk _mendekati_ kami.

"Tidak ada yang menarik dalam hidupku untuk diceritakan, sungguh."

"Tapi aku masih ingin tahu sesuatu tentangmu. Ayolah, anggap saja kita sedang dalam proses mengenal satu sama lain untuk menjadi teman."

Aku terdiam sesaat, memilah-milah kata yang pas untuk dikeluarkan dari mulutku. Meskipun Jaehyun bersikap bersahabat denganku, aku tetap harus mengingat bahwa ia adalah bosku.

"Aku punya seorang adik, namanya Jeno," Bibirku membentuk senyum dengan sendirinya begitu mengingat sosok adikku itu, satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa. "Ia sudah di tingkat akhir sekolah menengah, dan sebentar lagi akan masuk universitas." _Dan aku sedang kelimpungan mencari uang agar bisa membayar biaya kuliahnya nanti._

"Kau pasti sangat menyayangi adikmu."

"Tentu saja, dia orang yang paling kusayangi di dunia ini. Dia satu-satunya yang kupunya."

"Orangtuamu?"

Oh, sial. Jangan pertanyaan ini.

"Mereka sudah lama tidak ada dalam kehidupanku."

Ekspresiku mengeras, dan aku tahu Jaehyun menyadarinya, karena ia hanya terdiam tanpa bertanya lebih jauh.

Aku tidak pernah merasa nyaman membicarakan tentang orangtuaku kepada siapa pun, bahkan tidak dengan Ten. Aku bahkan nyaris tak pernah membicarakan tentang kedua orangtuaku dengan Jeno, kecuali ketika peringatan kematian mereka.

Aku benci diriku yang akan selalu otomatis menangis setiap kali mengingat tentang orangtuaku yang telah tiada.

.

.

"Jaehyun? Astaga, kau kemana saja selama ini?"

Jaehyun baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah restoran bergaya modern, yang dari papan namanya terlihat bahwa restoran ini menyajikan berbagai macam hidangan khas Korea. Begitu kami memasuki pintu restoran, seorang pria berambut pirang keemasan sudah berjalan menghampiri kami, menyapa Jaehyun dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Hansol! Apa kabar?" Jaehyun membalas sapaan pria berambut pria berambut pirang keemasan itu, memeluknya singkat menggunakan satu tangan. "Aku benar-benar senang ketika melihat bahwa restoran keluargamu ini masih berdiri, aku rindu masakan buatan ayahmu. Bagaimana paman dan bibi? Sehat?"

"Jadi kau hanya rindu masakan buatan ayahku, dan bukan rindu padaku, begitu? Jahatnya! Apa kau tidak ingat siapa yang selalu menemanimu makan dulu, heh? Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, ayah dan ibuku masih sangat sehat," Pria berambut keemasan yang nampaknya bernama Hansol itu berkata sambil menyikut perut Jaehyun main-main, namun kemudian pandangannya jatuh padaku, yang sedaritadi hanya berdiri diam di belakang Jaehyun. "Oh, kau membawa seseorang?"

"Ah, ya," Jaehyun berkata, mendaratkan tangannya di belakang punggungku dan membawaku lembut untuk maju dan berdiri di sampingnya. "Ini temanku, Lee Taeyong. Taeyong, ini Hansol, Ji Hansol. Dia ibu keduaku."

"Sialan kau, masih saja belum berubah. Masih saja memanggilku ibu keduamu, padahal sudah jelas-jelas aku adalah seorang pria. Bodoh," Hansol berdecih kesal, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatapku, dengan senyum yang tercetak di wajahnya. "Hai, Taeyong!"

Aku melambaikan tanganku, senyum kaku tampak jelas di wajahku. Aku memang benar-benar payah dalam bersosialisasi.

"Aku lapar, Hansol, dan waktu makan siangku tinggal 15 menit lagi," Jaehyun berkata, secara tidak langsung menyelamatkan diriku dari kecanggungan pertemuan pertama. Namun perkataannya yang menyebutkan bahwa waktu makan siang kami tinggal tersisa 15 menit membuatku panik.

"15 menit? Astaga, Jaehyun, memangnya masih sempat—"

"Tenang, Taeyong. Tidak akan ada yang berani memberikanmu hukuman selama aku membelamu," Jaehyun berkata, menepuk-nepuk kepalaku seolah-olah ingin menenangkan.

Aku sama sekali tidak melewatkan bagaimana Hansol langsung tersenyum begitu lebarnya ketika melihat Jaehyun menepuk-nepuk kepalaku, dan bagaimana tatapannya tidak lepas dari tangan Jaehyun yang berada di punggungku, membimbingku ke salah satu tempat duduk yang berada di restoran tersebut.

Dan juga bagaimana Hansol berbisik di telinga Jaehyun, membisikan sesuatu, yang membuat Jaehyun langsung memukul lengan Hansol dengan keras, dan membuat pria bersurai pria keemasan itu mengaduh.

"Taeyong, kau lihat sendiri, kan? Jangan mau berteman dengan Jaehyun, ia suka memperlakukan teman-temannya dengan kasar."

"Diam, Hansol, aku di sini itu untuk makan, kau tahu, bukan untuk meladenimu."

Hansol tertawa. "Oke, oke. Apa yang mau kau pesan?"

"Aku yang seperti biasa saja, kau masih mengingatnya, kan?"

"Aku memang tidak bertanya padamu, Jung," Hansol berdecih, tatapannya terarah padaku. "Taeyong, apa yang mau kau pesan?"

Lucu. Hansol menanyakan apa yang ingin kupesan, sedangkan dia bahkan tak memberikan buku menu apa pun kepadaku.

"Kau bisa meminta dimasakan apa pun," Jaehyun membuka mulutnya, seolah-olah memahami kebingunganku. "Asal kau meminta dimasakan masakan Korea atau China, selain itu tidak bisa."

"Sekarang kami sudah mulai menambahkan bahan-bahan untuk memasak makanan Jepang," Hansol berkata, seolah-olah mempromosikan restorannya padaku. "Jung Jaehyun ini selalu memesan _bibimbap_ , _bulgogi_ , dan _kimchi_ setiap kali ia datang ke sini. Nafsu makannya memang besar, aku heran kenapa semua makanan yang masuk ke dalam perutnya itu tidak membuat ia gendut."

"Karena aku rajin olahraga, tidak seperti dirimu, pemalas," Jaehyun mencibir.

"Diam kau. Nah, Taeyong, mau memesan apa?"

"Uh, aku benar-benar bisa memesan apa saja?" Aku bertanya dengan ragu.

"Ya!"

"Kalau begitu… _kalguksu_?"

"Tentu," Hansol menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat. "Tunggu beberapa menit, oke. Dan Jaehyun, aku tak sabar memberitahu kedua orangtuaku kalau kau sudah kembali."

Hansol tersenyum sebelum berbalik dan melangkah ke dapur, langkahnya terlihat begitu ringan namun mantap. Aku senang melihat caranya melangkah.

"Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu," Jaehyun tiba-tiba berkata, membuatku mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok Hansol yang kini sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan yang tampak seperti dapur. "Bisa dibilang dia sahabatku, meskipun aku lebih suka memanggilnya ibu keduaku, karena dia benar-benar cerewet dan mudah khawatir, persis seperti perlakuan seorang ibu kepada anaknya."

"Aku bisa melihat bahwa kalian berdua memang benar-benar dekat."

"Yah, mungkin tidak sedekat dirimu dengan sahabatmu yang satu itu, karena Hansol tidak pernah menciumi wajahku ketika ia mabuk."

Aku tertawa. "Ten memang unik, berbeda dari yang lain. Aku sendiri heran kenapa ia betah bersahabat dengan diriku yang membosankan ini."

"Aku memang baru mengenalmu selama kurang dari dua hari, tapi menurutku kau tidak membosankan sama sekali."

Ucapan Jaehyun yang diucapkan dengan nada yang begitu serius dan tatapannya yang sepenuhnya ditujukan padaku membuatku merasa malu, membuatku menundukan kepala, tidak ingin menatap wajahnya.

Sesungguhnya aku sangat bingung akan sikap dan perkataan-perkataan Jaehyun yang ditujukan padaku. Kami baru mengenal selama kurang dari dua hari, dan aku hanya-lah bawahannya, hanya-lah pegawainya, namun Jaehyun memperlakukanku dengan begitu bersahabat, dan melakukan banyak hal yang membuatku mempertanyakan maksud dibalik sikap dan ucapannya.

Aku tidak bisa mengerti Jaehyun sama sekali. Dia begitu membingungkan.

Terutama ketika aku teringat malam pertemuan kami.

Aku masih belum bisa melupakan tatapan gelapnya, dan juga nada bicaranya yang terdengar begitu berbahaya.

Dan yang paling membuatku bingung adalah, alasan mengapa ia menginginkanku sebagai asisten pribadinya.

"Kuperhatikan kau sangat suka menundukan kepala, Taeyong," Jaehyun berkomentar. "Dan kau juga suka melamun, tiba-tiba tenggelam dalam isi pikiranmu, tidak mempedulikan keadaan sekitar."

"Maafkan aku," Aku menggigit bibirku, merasa bersalah karena sudah tanpa sadar melamun, dan dalam hati merasa sedikit terkejut karena Jaehyun menyadari dua kebiasaanku itu. "Itu memang kebiasaanku, aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Maaf."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, itu bukan masalah besar."

Sisa penantian kami dihabiskan dalam keheningan, aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa dan Jaehyun sendiri tampaknya sedang tidak ingin bicara, dan malah memilih untuk memandangiku dari tempat duduknya, tatapannya sesekali teralihkan untuk melihat ponselnya, namun matanya pasti akan kembali jatuh pada diriku, yang sejujurnya membuatku merasa tidak nyaman. Dan lagi-lagi aku lebih memilih untuk menundukan kepalaku, menghindari kontak mata yang mungkin terjadi kalau aku sampai mendongakan kepala.

Sudah kubilang, kan, seorang Jung Jaehyun itu benar-benar membingungkan. Aku tidak tahu apa alasan di balik setiap perlakuannya, di balik setiap gerak-geriknya.

Hansol datang beberapa menit setelahnya dengan dua nampan di tangan, membuatku sedikit kagum dengan bagaimana ia dapat menyeimbangkan dua nampan besar itu di atas kedua telapak tangannya.

"Ayahku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu, Jaehyun, tapi sayangnya restoran sedang ramai-ramainya dan ia tidak bisa meninggalkan dapur," Hansol berkata. "Dan karena ia merasa bersalah tidak bisa menyambutmu secara langsung, hari ini makanan yang kalian pesan di sini gratis, tidak perlu bayar."

"Hansol—"

"Perintah tuan besar Ji, Jung. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana keras kepalanya pria tua itu, bahkan melebihi dirimu."

"Tapi—"

"Kau mau aku didamprat olehnya? Apakah kau sekejam itu pada sahabatmu ini, Jung? Kita bahkan sudah tidak bertemu selama empat tahun dan kau tega membuatku dimarahi oleh tuan besar Ji? Teganya dirimu."

Aku kesulitan untuk menahan tawaku ketika melihat ekspresi sedih yang tampak begitu dibuat-buat di wajah Hansol. Aku bahkan harus menutupi mulutku dengan tangan, agar tak ada yang melihat senyum yang terulas di wajahku, hasil dari usahaku untuk menahan tawa.

"Berhenti bersikap dramatis, empat tahun aku merasa lega tidak perlu melihat akting dramatismu itu. Aku jadi meragukan keputusanku untuk kembali ke Korea," Jaehyun menghela napasnya. "Baiklah, kali ini aku menyerah. Ucapkan terimakasih untuk paman."

"Siap," Hansol memberikan tanda salut singkat pada Jaehyun, sebelum ia menghadapkan tubuhnya padaku. "Semoga kau menikmati makanannya, Taeyong! Dan semoga pertemananmu dengan Jaehyun berlangsung _selama_ nya. Jaga dia baik-baik, oke?"

Hansol tertawa, dan tawanya bahkan tak berhenti meski ia sudah melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur. Jaehyun sendiri hanya memasang wajah masamnya.

"Jangan pedulikan Hansol, dia memang aneh," Jaehyun mengambil sendok yang sebelumnya dibalut dengan tisu, dan mulai mencampurkan _bibimbap_ yang berada di mangkuknya. "Makan, Taeyong. Aku sudah bilang kepada asisten Choi bahwa kita baru akan kembali paling lama 30 menit lagi."

Waktu makan lagi-lagi dilalui dalam keheningan, Jaehyun sibuk dengan makanannya, dan begitu pula aku. _Kalguksu_ adalah salah satu makanan favoritku, makanan yang dulu sering dibuatkan oleh ibuku ketika beliau masih hidup.

Sudah lama sekali aku tidak memakan _kalguksu_. Mendengar namanya saja sudah membuatku merasa begitu emosional, namun entah mengapa tadi bibirku seolah bergerak dengan sendirinya untuk mengucapkan nama dari makanan favoritku itu.

 _Kalguksu_ di restoran ini sama sekali tidak buruk, enak sekali, malah. Mungkin _kalguksu_ di sini bisa mendapat predikat sebagai _kalguksu_ terenak kedua di dunia, karena tentu saja posisi pertama dipegang oleh buatan ibuku.

Aku benar-benar rindu masakan buatan beliau.

Aku mendongakan kepala sesaat dari makananku, dan pandanganku langsung jatuh pada Jaehyun yang sedang memakan makanannya dengan lahap, dengan begitu bersemangat seolah-olah ia sudah lama sekali tidak makan.

Cara makannya mengingatkanku akan Jeno, dan aku tanpa sadar tersenyum karenanya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?"

" _Huh_?"

"Aku melihatmu tersenyum sambil memandangku tadi. Kenapa? Apakah ada yang salah? Makanku berantakan, ya?"

"Tidak, tidak," Aku buru-buru menyangkal. "Cara makanmu benar-benar mengingatkanku akan adikku, makanya aku tanpa sadar tersenyum."

"Oh," Jaehyun terdiam sesaat, dan aku akan mengira kalau percakapan singkat di antara kami itu sudah selesai, kalau saja ia tidak tiba-tiba tersenyum padaku, dan melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tersenyumlah lebih sering, kau terlihat sangat manis ketika sedang tersenyum seperti tadi. Dan tertawa juga, aku senang melihatmu tertawa."

Astaga.

Jung Jaehyun dan segala kelakuannya yang membuatku bingung sekaligus tersipu malu.

.

.

"Tuan Jung, akhirnya Anda kembali juga."

Begitu aku dan Jaehyun melangkahkan kaki di lantai teratas gedung Jung _Group_ , asisten Choi langsung bangkit dari duduknya, wajahnya yang biasanya minim ekspresi kini tampak berbeda.

Tampak sedikit kepanikan di wajahnya.

"Asisten Choi, ada apa?" Jaehyun bertanya, aku tahu ia juga melihat raut kepanikan di wajah asisten Choi.

"Nona Kang tadi tiba-tiba datang," Asisten Choi menjelaskan, berusaha untuk tetap terdengar tenang seperti pembawaannya yang biasanya.

Aku memang tidak tahu siapa Nona Kang yang dimaksud oleh asisten Choi, tapi aku dapat melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Jaehyun begitu mendengar dua kata tersebut.

"Seingatku aku sudah mengatakan kepada semua orang untuk tidak membiarkan gadis itu melangkahkan kaki ke dalam gedung ini."

Nada itu lagi.

Nada berbahaya itu lagi.

"Maafkan saya, tuan Jung. Saya juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa masuk ke dalam sini, saya akan—"

"Dimana dia sekarang? Kau sudah mengusirnya?"

"Dia berada di dalam ruangan Anda sekarang. Maafkan saya, tuan Jung. Nona Kang benar-benar keras kepala."

"Berikan peringatan untuk semua petugas keamanan yang berjaga di area-area yang dilewati gadis itu hari ini, asisten Choi. Dan asisten Lee, batalkan semua sisa pertemuanku hari ini, jadwalkan ulang dalam satu minggu ke depan. Katakan bahwa ada sebuah kepentingan darurat yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan olehku."

Aku hanya menganggukan kepala, dan Jaehyun sendiri nampaknya sesungguhnya tidak menunggu respon dariku sama sekali. Ia sudah berjalan dengan cepat menuju ruangannya, dan ketika ia membuka pintu ruangannya, aku dapat melihat sekilas bagian dalam kantornya.

Aku dapat melihat sosok seorang gadis di dalam sana.

Tapi hanya itu yang bisa aku lihat, karena Jaehyun langsung menutup pintu ruangannya rapat, membuat kami yang berada di luar tidak dapat melihat apa pun lagi.

Asisten Choi menghela napasnya, kembali mendudukan diri di kursinya. Inilah kali pertama aku melihat pembawaan tenang asisten Choi runtuh tak bersisa.

"Asisten Choi, maaf kalau saya lancang, tapi—"

"Mau bertanya tentang Nona Kang, kan?" Asisten Choi mengangkat kepalanya, sinar lelah dan takut tampak di matanya. Ekspresi datarnya hilang sudah. "Dia adalah sebuah bencana, asisten Lee. Sebuah bencana yang bersembunyi dibalik sosok seorang gadis cantik nan anggun."

Asisten Choi terdiam sesaat, lalu menatapku, seolah-olah kalimat yang akan keluar dari dalam mulutnya setelah ini adalah sesuatu yang tabu untuk diucapkan. "Dia adalah tunangan dari tuan muda Jung."

 **TBC.**


End file.
